The Mischief Begins
by Nallybaba
Summary: Fred and George have just entered Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It is up to them to find out all of the school's secrets, and to solve the mysteries that the school is sure to be housing.
1. Hogwarts

"H-huh?" mumbled George waking up from an uneventful dream.

"Wakee! Wakee!" sang an annoyingly merry voice beyond the door, that of a creature George knew as Peeves from what his older brothers had told him about Hogwarts.

George fumbled to his alarm clock to check the time, realizing it was 3:00am he curiously he made his way out of the room. The corridor seemed sinister and mysterious; the only light emitted in the hallway was coming from the crack in the doorway at the end of it. George wondered what lay beyond that door, as it was his first night at Hogwarts and he had yet to explore its grounds. When the curious boy reached the end of the hallway he wondered whether or not he should enter.

Then he heard voices coming from the room, he listened intently "we have to do something with him, he can't stay here" affirmed a voice near the door.

"B-but" whispered a second voice, "he can't stay anywhere else, he's only safe here."

"Nonsense, the boy will be safe wherever he goes, Dumbledore is watching."

For a moment George wondered who Dumbledore was and what boy the voice was referring to.

"You both have seen the situation yourselves, he can't stay there any longer, let a-alone another year!"

"Snape's right" declared female voice George recognized as Professor McGonagall, "Harry Potter will stay where he is, until the time is right." At the sound of Harry Potter's name George felt a trickle of excitement, 'is Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts?' he wondered aloud. A moment later the door in front of him shot open revealing a very disgruntled Professor McGonagall.

"MR.WEASLEY!" she yelled while grabbing the youngster on the tip of his ear, "FIRST YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF EVERY TEACHER ON YOUR FIRST DAY HERE, NOW YOU'RE EAVESDROPPING?"

"N-no!" stuttered George wincing from being painfully pulled back into the room in which he slept the night before. Once the professor let go of his ear he resumed defending himself. "I wasn't eavesdropping," George said rubbing his ear, "I went into the corridor wondering why I was woken up this early and I saw this door…" George paused, uncertain about what the Professor was thinking he continued "and I was just about to leave when you found me."

"Mr. Weasley," said Professor McGonagall while observing the sleep attire of the young man standing in front of her, "get dressed and meet me in this hallway in 10 minutes, and tell that brother of yours to do the same. Oh, and when you come out bring these with you" The professor handed George two pairs of gloves. George nodded and proceeded to waking up Fred as Professor McGonogall gently shut the door on her way out of the room.

"Fred! Fred wake up! You've got to get dressed, I have so much to tell you!"

"Pink penguins…"

"Fred!"

"H-huh? What? G-george what's your hurry?" yawned Fred closing his eyes beginning to fall back into a slumber.

"FRED!!" George shook Fred with so much force that Fred jerked awake and was left dizzy once George let him go.

"Geez, can't a person get some sleep? It's like 3:15!" said Fred holding the alarm clock while pressing random buttons convinced it had malfunctioned, like most muggle appliances do.

"It's not wrong Fred. I dunno why we're up, but I think Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts!" The expression on Fred's face changed from irritation to curiosity. "I heard some teachers talking about him and wondering where he should stay until he comes here. They don't think he's safe where he is!" George declared in a single breath.

Just then the two Weasleys heard a knock at the door, "come on, boys!" said Professor McGonagall from the other side of the door.

The two boys gathered up their belongings and left the small room they had slept in to see what the professor had in store for them.

This was my first attempt at writing a Harry Potter fanfic so I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW! Whether you like it or not, please review and let me know what you think. I have started writing another chapter but I don't plan on finishing it unless people want me to so…let me know if you want me to! (Or if you'd appreciate it if I didn't…) I'm sure you had fun reading all of this author's blab!


	2. A new realm

Chapter 2: A New Realm

"Come, come boys, hurry" said Professor McGonagall ushering the boys toward the door behind which George had heard the conversation about Harry Potter.

"Um, Professor, where are we going?" Fred asked cautiously.

"We are going to work in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey."

"What on earth are we going to do there?" George had the courage to ask.

"Madame Pomfrey needs some help mixing antidotes and potions," said Professor McGonagall with an odd smugness about her. The two followed her in silence as they walked through the vacant corridor. They noticed the sleeping paintings on the walls, not unlike the paintings in their own home, their chests expanded and contracted as they breathed although they were emitting no air.

The three ascended several staircases before reaching their final destination.

"This isn't the hospital wing" Fred declared.

"As far as you know" laughed Professor McGonagall as she spun around to face the boys. "Repeat after me, everything I say you say, exactly how I say it, got it?" The boys nodded. "Al Cuns Veriflu Itcie yal jenglay adu ep sol mir wyaut" Professor McGonagall chanted, sprinkling the boys with a powdery substance while they repeated her words. The walls around them grew transparent and they were able to see the stretch of the castle through the walls. To their left they saw the sleeping boys and girls in the hufflepuff dormitory, and directly to their right, on the floor, was a cat sniffing the walls that were transparent to them, although the cat seemed oblivious to the boys standing beside it. But the most amazing sight was directly in front of them, there was a black door that was about fifty feet high and thirty feet wide, just the handle was taller than the boys. They were absorbed in the image of the large door, and it took several ample hand gestures by professor McGonogall to get the two boys to notice her. When they finally did she made a gesture towards the door. Fred opened his mouth to ask what was going on, when Professor McGonogall, surprisingly quick for a lady of her age, hurried to him and covered his mouth. She released him and pressed her finger to her lips, indicating the boys to keep silent. Seeing the puzzled looks on the boys faces the professor conjured up a quill and a piece of parchment, jotted something down on it, and handed it to the boys. The parchment read:

Put on the gloves I gave you, you will use them to communicate. You may NOT talk here. This is very sensitive realm and any sound could have very bad consequences. The gloves are sort of like a muggle walkie talkie, when you want to contact me, all you have to do is think what you want me to know, and I will know it. Don't worry, all your other thoughts will remain in your head, and I will not hear them- I will only hear the thoughts you want me to hear. Follow me and I will tell you what you need to do via the gloves. Remember, you MUST not speak, and you must make as little noise possible.

After reading this George extracted the gloves from his magical pocket (it was 15 times larger than what it looked) and handed a pair to Fred. They put the gloves on and instantly heard the screeching voice of Professor McGonagall, "boys, this is the fairy realm. The fairies are very sensitive, and the tiniest sound could kill them. You do not want the death of a fairy in your hands. Also, the fairies do not take well to a foreign…species…being in their realm, so do not disturb them… or do anything foolish! If you mess up… no witches or wizards will ever be allowed in this realm again! Remember, all mistakes here will have serious consequences."

"Then why did you take us here?" Fred communicated to Professor McGonagall and George through his thoughts. Fred heard George's laugh and the professor's scowl.

"These gloves will serve as our communication devices, as aforementioned, this is the ONLY way we shall communicate, is that clear?" The boys thought "yes" in sync. The professor, satisfied, flicked her wand, opening the gigantic doors. What lay beyond the doors was a spiral staircase that went upward for what seemed like miles. Much to Fred and George's dismay, the professor began to climb these steps.

"Oh bother," Fred thought nodding at his twin, to ensure that he agreed. "This is going to take forever, by the time we get to the top, we will be too exhausted to do any work!" George nodded his head in agreement.

The ascent didn't take long because the staircase began to move like an escalator. Fred and George marveled at the genius of the moving stairs until they reached the top. In front of them lay an expanse of grass that was larger than Canada. The sun was shining bright, and the group was surrounded with countless glowing circles. Fred was about to reach out to touch one of the glowing circles when the professor slapped his hand and he retreated. "I told you not to disturb the fairies! No touching!"

"Those…are fairies?" George thought examining one of the circles. The circles did not look like any of the fairies that Fred or George had ever imagined. They just looked like glowing circles; there was no body, no wings, just a glowing golden white circle.

"What are we doing here?" Fred mentally asked.

"I'm glad that you asked. You will be cleaning the cages of the fairy toads."

"Fairy toads…?" George asked, failing to hide his curiosity, and the fact that this had much potential for mischief.

Professor McGonagall read his mind without the use of the gloves, "No mischief, George… and you too, Fred" Fred shook his head innocently to imply that he would never be mischievous like his counter part. The professor rolled her eyes and continued on, "Alright boys, grab onto my arms, close your eyes and hold on tightly." The boys, while still curious, obeyed the professor and found themselves spinning in the air. Both boys opened their eyes immediately.

"Where are we going?" Fred almost asked aloud.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!!!" The professor growled, while the boys saw themselves growing smaller and smaller, still hovering feet above the ground. Reluctantly, the boys obeyed the professor, not because of her command, but because they were becoming increasingly dizzy. A few moments later the boys and professor stopped spinning and simply hovered above the ground. The professor told them that it was okay to open their eyes, and they did so eagerly. They were smaller than the circles, the fairy circles, that they had seen earlier. In fact, the circles were now spheres, glowing vibrantly with life, for the boys now realized, the spheres were not fairies, they were what seemed like cities. The boys found themselves being pulled towards the sphere, and as they grew closer, the city inside became more vivid. The castles were vivacious and bustling with life. It seemed as if everything in the city moved, the walls, the lights, the creatures, everything, and it wasn't until the group of wizards were upon the city that they saw the fairies.

…………………………………………………………..

I hope that you liked this! I'll try to put up the next chapter sooner than I did this one… Constructive criticism is REALLY appreciated!!!! Please REVIEW!!! GOOD OR BAD!!!! I really want to know what I can do to improve my stories, my grammar, etc… And if you have nothing bad to say.. (fat chance..lol) Say something good. 

Analese, the fairies are for you!

Love,

Nallybaba


	3. Introductions

Chapter 3: Introductions

"Hello," said an elegant and suave voice. The voice was delicate, tender and mellow, with the utterance of one word, the listener heard compassion, benevolence to the highest level, no force in the world could provide such exuberance and self – satisfaction as that that was bestowed by this hello. The boys stared dumbfounded at the fairy. Her beauty could not be put into words. Her elegant features fit her heart-shaped face perfectly; she had pure full pink lips that stretched into an inviting smile and a gorgeous expanse of green pools in her perfect oval eyes, she had high cheek bones that were a pale shade of pink, and a petite nose to complete her stunning profile.

The professor held out her hand and the fairy merely stared at it, "what would you like me to do with that?"

Professor McGonagall's stare became perplexed before she made a sudden realization, "Oh, I'm sorry," the professor withdrew her hand, "in the human realm a hand shake is a welcoming gesture."

The fairy's dazzling expression twisted into a frown, "now why would you do something as foolish as that? Don't you realize that you are spreading germs when you touch other fairies – er – people? I guess that is one of the reasons why you still have disease in your realm." The fairy sighed and mumbled something unintelligible under her breath; Fred swore he heard her say that humans there idiots.

"Genevia!!!" The fairy yelled, flipping her gorgeous blonde hair over her shoulder. A petite fairy with an apprehensive look on her face gently glided towards the group, her feet several inches above the ground. George noticed that the fairies did not have wings; he opened his mouth to ask about this when he was immediately silenced by a warning look flashed his way, courtesy of Professor McGonagall.

"Genevia," the blonde fairy began, "take these…humans to that other human woman…"

"Madame Pomfrey?" Professor McGonagall lightly suggested.

"Yes, and teach them the correct procedure for making the AAII… I'm sure that it will take a while to successfully implant the procedure into the brains of these creatures…"

"With all due respect, I believe Madame Pomfrey will be able to teach the children how to make the potions" Professor McGonagall's voice was stern.

"That woman is human." The fairy stated, as if it explained why she would not allow Madame Pomfrey to instruct the twins.

The professor seemed to understand what the fairy was insinuating, "I think that Madame Pomfrey can handle it."

"You don't think." The fairy scoffed, appalled by the fact that the professor would dare think that she did indeed have the ability to think.

"Excuse me?" the professor lifted an eyebrow.

"You are human, like that woman."

The professor could see that it would be impossible to make any progress if she continued to argue with the fairy any further, "no matter," she paused, "boys, follow this Genevia and I will come to retrieve you when your task is complete."

"Wait," George said allowed, assuming he was now able to talk.

"Yes?" the professor inquired.

"Ummm, why can we talk now?"

The professor rolled her eyes, "when we came to the fairy realm we were gigantic, the sound of our voices would be loud enough to cause disastrous debacles. Now, however, we are the size of these fairies and our voices have the same amplitude as theirs."

"Oh…" George mumbled.

Fred, however, was still curious.

"Why don't the fairies have wings?" Fred asked the question that the professor had been mentally begging him (via the gloves) during the conversation that had just taken place.

"Wings?" The blonde fairy scoffed in her velvety voice, "seriously, you humans are delusional." The fairy felt that no other explanation was needed and nodded toward Genevia, signaling her to lead the twins to their task.

"Boys, keep your gloves with you, you don't need to wear them anymore, for now. You will need them on the way back, I will come to get you," The professor ordered. The boys nodded to indicate that they had understood, and the professor vanished.


End file.
